


Формула финала

by Alraphin, fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: иногда на прохождение игры может повлиять даже мелочь. Например, прочитанная накануне книга.





	Формула финала

**Author's Note:**

> кроссовер с киноповестями Григория Горина "Формула любви", "Дом, который построил Свифт", "Тот самый Мюнхгаузен"
> 
> намеки на теорию индоктринации

_— Это точно хорошая идея?_

_— А что, книга — лучший подарок. Все равно времени искать что-то еще нет._

_— Может, тогда что-то из научной фантастики? У нее как раз новый приступ одержимости. Расстреливает каких-то роботов в своей игрушке._

_— Ну нет, из этого я ничего не знаю, кроме Азимова, а его она точно уже читала. О, вот отличный вариант._

_— Григорий Горин?.. Киноповести? Ты уверена?_

_— Вполне, ей понравится. Не сайфаем единым... Все, я на кассу, а ты вызывай такси, опаздываем уже!_

* * *

Израненный и невероятно уставший коммандер Джон Шепард стоял, скособочившись, перед Катализатором в облике маленького мальчика. Тот рассказывал о возможном окончании войны между органиками и синтетиками. Вернее, об окончаниях, потому что противостояние могло завершиться по-разному, а выбирать, конечно, предстояло Шепарду. Награда нашла героя, хотя он, честно говоря, предпочел бы очередной орден в коробочке тому, чтобы решать судьбу вселенной.

— ...ты можешь уничтожить нас, — вещал Катализатор, махнув рукой вправо, в сторону, очевидно, какого-то важного нервного узла в сети синтетиков. — Но тогда вместе с нами пропадут все ваши достижения в области технологий, в которых использовался код Жнецов. Ретрансляторы будут разрушены, геты — уничтожены. И сам ты, скорее всего, погибнешь, поскольку в твоем теле множество имплантов...

Должно быть, от усталости и от ран Шепарда вдруг повело, зал Цитадели поблек и расплылся перед глазами, зато вдалеке замаячило зеленое пятно. Шепард попытался сфокусировать взгляд и увидел пруд, затянутый ряской. Возле пруда росли тонкие белоствольные деревья, лучи низко висящего над горизонтом солнца весело играли в резных кронах. Под самым высоким деревом Шепард с удивлением разглядел статую себя самого, выполненную, судя по всему, из бетона. Сходство было несомненным, хотя неизвестный скульптор был склонен подчеркивать у коммандера упрямую челюсть, сделав его немного похожим на первобытного человека.

Возле массивного постамента сидела Лиара в белом платье, трагически ломая руки у груди.

— Мой милый друг, — отчетливо расслышал Шепард, — снова тоска и серость жизни, в которой мы вынуждены прозябать, привели меня к вам. Впрочем, будь эта жизнь красочна, как раньше, и не лишена тех достижений цивилизации, которые были доступны нам в прошлом, она все равно была бы лишена смысла, потому что в ней нет вас... 

— Смотри-ка, — произнес чей-то голос, но говорившего не было видно, — снова у нашей Лиары ипохондрия сделалась.

— Пора, — отозвался другой невидимка, — ипохондрия всегда на закате делается...

Шепард тряхнул головой, и видение исчезло, снова вокруг высились стены Цитадели, и стоял напротив Катализатор, который смотрел на коммандера с легким подозрением во взгляде.

— Есть и другой путь, — произнес он. — Путь контроля, о котором мечтал Призрак. Ты способен будешь управлять всеми синтетиками, подчиняя их своей воле. Твое тело будет разрушено, но воспоминания сохранятся...

Шепард посмотрел налево, на странную панель управления, на которую указывал Катализатор. Над панелью вдруг открылось квадратное окно, и в него Шепард увидел помещение, похожее на серверную на «Нормандии», где размещалось ядро ИИ. Посреди этой «серверной» стоял терминал, на экране Шепард разглядел медленно вращающуюся трехмерную голограмму себя самого. Глаза голографического коммандера закрывала темная повязка. Возле терминала в офисном кресле сидела белокожая брюнетка и что-то набивала в планшете. 

— Прошу, продолжайте, Шепард. Касательно директивы Совета об ограничениях привилегий Спектров... да-да, вы совершенно правы, совершенно непроработанная инициатива... Очень точно подмечено, вы сегодня в ударе.

В комнату зашел медленно ковыляющий гет, ведя за собой молодого человека в рабочем комбинезоне, за ними ступала мелкими шажками кварианка в фиолетовом скафандре, которая прижимала к груди букетик цветов.

— Техник Симпсон, — объявил гет, — по поводу починки коммандера.

— Добро пожаловать, мистер Симпсон, мы давно вас ждем. Что вы делаете? Куда вы суете свои цветочки?! Вы повредите контакты!

Последние слова относились к кварианке, которая пристраивала букет на панель терминала.

— Я принесла коммандеру полевые цветы, такие же, как на Раннохе. Ему всегда нравились полевые. 

— Коммандеру вовсе не нужно, чтобы его терминал забивали органическим мусором.

— Ах, вы, видимо, и правда верите, что вы и есть та самая Миранда, — печально сказала кварианка и выбежала прочь.

Брюнетка яростно фыркнула.

— Какая наглость: явиться сюда со своим чахлым букетом, полезть к контактам, когда... Коммандер! Шепард... Простите, я сказала лишнего. Это не та Тали, та Тали давно погибла...

Голограмма на экране продолжала все так же вращаться, но брюнетка вдруг изменилась в лице.

— Как вы ее любите... Хорошо. Хорошо, я сейчас ее догоню...

— Простите, — вмешался техник Симпсон, который наблюдал за этой сценой, — но ведь коммандер все время молчит.

— Это он для вас молчит! — крикнула брюнетка и вышла быстрым шагом, громко цокая каблуками высоких сапог. 

— А вы, — обратился Симпсон к гету, — вы тоже хотите сказать, что коммандер разговаривает с вами? Только честно.

— Я бы даже сказал, что он почти и не умолкает...

Шепард крепко зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, не было ни окна, ни «серверной», ни гета с техником Симпсоном. Он перевел взгляд на Катализатора.

— А еще варианты есть?

— Есть. Ты можешь выбрать слияние. Ты сочетаешь в себе сейчас черты органиков и синтетиков, твоя ДНК может стать ключом к синтезу наших рас...

Шепард поглядел за спину Катализатора, где мерцал столб странного зеленого света. И почти не удивился, когда за сиянием проступил стандартный кабинет в штабе командования Альянса. За круглым столом сидели адмирал Хакетт почему-то в зеленом мундире, Кайден Аленко со странными, светящимися голубым кружочками на висках и зеленоглазая СУЗИ. На столе стояла металлическая фигура высотой в локоть, Шепард обреченно узнал собственные черты. Глаза его металлической копии горели красным.

— Прототип был закончен сегодня утром, — говорила СУЗИ. — Наши гетские художники обещают в случае одобрения макета выполнить полноразмерную статую и установить ее на главной площади в течение суток. За анатомическое сходство майор Аленко ручается.

Кайден опустил глаза, странные кружки на его висках стыдливо замигали. 

— А что, мне нравится, — сказал Хакетт. — Красиво. Только почему глаза светятся красным? Как у регената какого-то. Шепард-то у нас того... герой. 

— Сначала пытались сделать глаза зелеными в честь торжества синтеза, — сказал Кайден. — Но уж очень неприятный, мертвенный свет получался, не площадь была бы, а карнавал ужасов. Потом попробовали голубой вариант, как при жизни коммандера...

— Нет-нет, голубым светить не будем, — поспешно перебил Хакетт, очевидно, представив результат. — Лучше уж совсем... того...

— Выключим?

— Да. Не фонарь все-таки. Покойный нам был дорог исключительно как коммандер, как Шепард, как Джон. А уж голубые у него глаза или не голубые — это дело десятое.

Хакетт прижал руку к сердцу, СУЗИ и Кайден опустили головы. Глаза статуи потухли.

— Шепард? Шепард!

— А? Что? — Шепард вздрогнул и посмотрел на Катализатора.

— Тебе пора сделать выбор, — объяснил тот. — Решайся.

Шепард вздохнул. Все три предложенных варианта его, мягко говоря, не вдохновляли. Всюду были подводные камни, а громадная ответственность, казалось, могла раздавить его, как букашку. Но в одном проклятый Катализатор был прав. Нужно было сделать выбор, пока он хотя бы мог еще ходить. В противном случае ему грозило так и умереть на распутье от потери крови.

Он сделал несколько шагов вперед к зеленому лучу. Почему бы нет, подумал он отстраненно. В чем-то эта идея даже соблазнительна... и СУЗИ... и... и...

В висках вдруг зазвенело, и голос, с трудом распознаваемый, но такой родной и любимый, отчаянно позвал: «Джон! Они хотят помешать тебе, Джон! Это Жнецы! Они подчиняют тебя своей воле, Джон!»

Шепард встряхнулся, выхватил пистолет и решительно свернул направо. Черта с два они его получат...

* * *

_— Ну как, понравилась книжка?_  
— Не то слово... 


End file.
